Sonic Smash Brothers BETA/Strategy Guide
Sonic Smash Brothers Game Help GAME DATA (Profile Options) Auto-Save - Determines whether the game should automatically save after a match/level. The Save Now option allows you to save the game "there and then" regardless of the Auto-Save setting. Clear Data - Wipes the game save so you can start a fresh one. CANNOT BE REVERSED! ---- Strategy Guide MODES Adventure Mode - Play through the main games stages completing set tasks in each level, a good way to earn lots of points and unlock hidden content. Single Mode - Set up your own single event where you can customize just about every aspect of the match. Practice Mode - Practice fighting and receive some handy tips on how to play the game. CHALLENGES 10 Min KO - Everyone is against you so you must defeat as many random enemies as you can before the 10 minute time limit is up. TIP: The items will help you stay alive. 50 Man Melee - Try and defeat 50 random enemies without dying. All of the enemies are against you in this mode. 100 Man Melee - Try and defeat 100 random enemies without dying. All of the enemies are against you in this mode also. All-Star Mode - Try and defeat as many enemies as you can without dying. There isn't a time limit on this mode but all of the enemies are the same as your character. Unlockable Items CHARACTERS Amy Rose - Complete Adventure Mode with Sonic. Cream - Complete Adventure Mode with Tails. Rouge - Complete Adventure Mode with Knuckles. Shadow - Complete Adventure Mode with Rouge. Silver - Survive the 10 Min KO with more than 10 KO's as Shadow. Blaze - Survive the 10 Min KO with more than 15 KO's as Silver. Espio - Get 400,000 points. Mighty - Get 800,000 points. Super Sonic - Complete the 50 Man Melee as any character. S Super Shadow - Complete the 100 Man Melee as any character. Tikal - Complete Adventure Mode with all characters listed above. (Also available via code) Cheese - Complete Adventure Mode with Cream, and Cheese will follow her from then on. LEVELS Ice Cap - Complete Ice Cap level on Adventure Mode as Sonic. Lava Reef - Complete Lava Reef level on Adventure Mode as Tails. Hidden Palace - Complete Hidden Palace level on Adventure Mode as Knuckles. Outer Space - Complete Outer Space level on Adventure Mode as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Emerald Hill - Complete Green Hill level on Adventure Mode as Cream. Mushroom Hill - Complete Angel Island level on Adventure Mode as Amy. Starlight Zone - Complete Chemical Plant level on Adventure Mode as Rouge. Scrap Brain - Complete Sky Sanctuary level on Adventure Mode as Shadow. Marble Zone - Complete Adventure Mode as Shadow and Rouge. Casino Night - Complete Adventure Mode as Amy and Cream. All-Star - Defeat over 50 enemies in All-Star Mode. Hidden Palace 2 - Complete Adventure Mode with all characters listed above (except Cheese of course). All-Star Mode - Complete both the 50 and 100 Man Melees. Cheats To get to the cheat input screen, hold the INSERT key and click "Main Menu" on the normal menu screen. Then type any of the following cheat passwords into the text box: upoverandgone - All characters unlocked. milesprower - All levels unlocked. chaoscontrol - All-Star Mode unlocked. gimmelives - Infinate Lives (999). masteremerald - Mystery character and level (Tikal and Hidden Palace 2) unlocked. sonicboom - Press the CTRL key in-game for Anti-Gravity. ilike2cheat - Spawning allowed (use the number keys in-game). (NOTE: Use these at your leisure, but beware - it will be obvious that you have cheated in-game! Pay special attention to the notice that appears when you open the cheat input screen.) Category:Game Information